User blog:Gato sin suerte/Whatever happened to Gato?
I'M VERY VERY SORRY! I know I shouldn't have vanished as I did, and for that I ask to everyone to forgive me. Probably you don't know this, but I'm always very reluctant to give (any) personal information because I'm a "paranoid freak" (words of some people who know me), but you deserve an explanation. A little bit of history... I'm 20 years old, I finished highschool a couple of years ago, but I didn't know what to do with my life. And even tough I have been a gamer for a good part of my life, I'm painfully conscious that I only have one life, I didn't want to make rush decisions with something so important. After highschool I started studying english (not that you can tell from my horribly awkward english). Then I did a diplomate to teach english (you can see why Mexico has so low scores, uh?) and when I realized I was about to waste another year without going to college, I had to take a decision fast. And the decision was medicine. My true passion are the literature and the philosophy, but as a writer and not as a teacher. Since my probabilities of having a decent life being a writer are below 0 right now. I had to decide to study other career in which I could be good, I could get a job and that I liked it. I really like medicine, and I think I could be a good doctor, so I started 'pre-medical course', a course in which they try to teach you about the subjects that will come in the admission test, only so you can have an oportunity to get into the actual school. I was going through diplomate and premedical course at the same time while I was admin here... So you can see why sometimes I didn't have time to come as much as I wanted. So, the reason why I vanished... Basically, I vanished when the things in pre-medical started to go rough, I started the course very late, so was way behind of a lot of people, I've been studying my a** off, but it's not enough. The pre-medical ended recently, I'm still way behind and the admission test it's in 2 weeks. I don't want to waste another year, I'm getting old and it's a long career. I know it's not excuse, at least I should had said "Guys I won't be here in a looooong time, be nice while i'm gone~ :)". But I was like "DAAAAMN, biology test tomorrow, important chemistry homework, where is my math book?, the zim wiki! I haven't been there in a while... oh well, there are very competent 3 administrators they can take care of it without me for a couple of days". The problem is that there was always a test, an important homework or a new lesson I needed to learn fast, and I was gone for so long that I gotta admit, I was quite embarrassed of coming back. Well, I think I just told you the story of my life, but that's because I think you needed an explanation. The bad news it's that with only 2 weeks left I can't return to the site, and that if I get into the medicine school, I'd have less time than before. Still, if you want to contact me (while I'm not around) you can write an e-mail to: bizarre.creature@gmail.com it's not my regular mail, but I check it often enough, so I should see your mails. Category:Blog posts